


A Court of Fire and Darkness

by ptolemais



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Nightmares, One-Shot, Singing, Swimming, Training, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptolemais/pseuds/ptolemais
Summary: [ This is my first fanfic for Acotar and I basically wrote this because there was nothing for this ship and I think it deserves some love. BTW even though it's one shots this flows into one big story. Near the end of the story it's going to be like Rhys and Feyre at the end of ACOWAR but it will end with a happy ending so yay.]
Relationships: Amren/Varian (ACoTaR), Azriel/Lucien Vanserra, Elain Archeron/Morrigan, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [ This is my first fanfic for Acotar and I basically wrote this because there was nothing for this ship and I think it deserves some love. BTW even though it's one shots this flows into one big story. Near the end of the story it's going to be like Rhys and Feyre at the end of ACOWAR but it will end with a happy ending so yay.]

3rd Person

**Lucien Vanserra**

The room was dark as Lucien sat upon the bed reading, everyone was sleeping or doing other things, as one member of the inner circle was out on a mission, sent by the High Lord of the night court, Rhysand. It had been a year since the events of war and Lucien would forget of it if not for the nightmares that marred him deep into the night at least once a month, the terror that grips him each time, it was in fact how Azriel and him ended up together. Flames from a candle on his bedside kept the warmth closer to him as the night dived into cold. He was wearing a red long-sleeve pirate shirt and black fitted trousers and even that wasn't warm enough as he had to snuggle against his blankets.

Eyes closing, he was about to sleep when he heard the sound of wings outside his balcony shuttered door which he opened after dropping his book on the bed. Azriel was there, flying about a mile away from the castle when he was just in front of Lucien having winnowed to him. He hugs him, feeling Azriel's face against his chest, and pressed both hands on the small of his back, careful of his Illryian wings.

" I've missed you, Az," He whispered close to his ears still having an iron grip on his lover.

" You don't know the half of it," Azriel says, tiredly, as he was drug to the bed to sleep. Even on his side as he faced away from his Illryian warrior he could still feel a protective arm across his waist and was clouded is silence, perhaps from the shadows, letting him drift of into once again a dreamless slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Azriel, at the break of dawn, gently got up from the bed, and looked at the sleeping male before him. His arms were under the covers as were the rest of his body beside the face that childishly peeped out. His deeply tanned face was covered mostly by the long flowing red hair that gleamed by the sun's light, emphasizing his thin form. There was, however, was a deep scar that ran from his brow to his jaw, that to most marred that beauty, but to Azriel, he thought it somehow enhanced his complexion, so much so that he pulled all of the red hair behind his ear and saw a rare but genuine smile come across Lucien's face.

He rose and walked out to the edge of the balcony, only to realize that he was still in his fighting leathers but could care less, as he was consumed by the sunrise. A cold breeze flew his way, and for a moment while he shivered, composing himself, he came to realize that the true brutality of that battle shown. Deep cuts line his wings and a gash in his leg made him limp as he went back in, changing into more of a comfortable outfit.

" Az?" and he turns at the soft but sleep ridden voice. He placed a hand on Lucien's face, the side with the scar, as he turned into the scarred hand, and smiled at him, golden eyes on his hazel. The Illryian couldn't help himself as he smiled and felt a hand in his raven black hair.

" Should we join the rest of the inner circle?" He asked letting a hand stroke his red haired lover's cheek.

" Lest we want Cassian barring down our door then I suppose," And they got ready. Azriel in his black pair of pants and fitted shirt, Lucien in a cream colored shirt and red trousers, and went down to the dinning room where everyone was already eating breakfast.

They sat next to each other, quietly, as the rest of the inner circle was loudly chatting. Usually, Azriel would have left the table, and would go to the library but before he had the chance Lucien had a hand on his thigh, rubbing small circles into the fabric. He lets out a laugh realizing the room was quiet he looked back to his plate but out of the corner of his eye he saw that Lucien's ears were burning just as his cheeks were.

" I knew Lucien would be good for you," Cassian said as Nesta kicked him out of his chair and gave a doll face.

" So, how did the mission go," Feyre asked as they looked to him as Azriel had to pick his words carefully, as not to arouse suspicion.

" It wasn't easy as I expected it to be but it was nothing I couldn't handle," They were all convinced besides a certain sister of the High Lady.

" Did anyone receive injuries?" Elain asked staring straight at him in which he was gracious to be a shadowsinger and had a mostly unreadable face, grateful for the glamour.

" A few had minor injuries but none they couldn't fix themselves," He said quietly as he felt like a carcuss being picked apart by vultures.

" May I be excused?" He asked feeling as if his body itself was to small for him.

" Yes," The High Lord said and soon enough he was back on the balcony stretching out his wings and winced as he felt the infections of the wounds in them, they were slightly torn like Cassian's were years ago but not as bad, they still hurt though. Ever since the day he was able to use his wings he had cherished them as if they were his own, he wouldn't let anyone touch them in the lingering fear of his brothers, he always had a boundary to protect himself. It was hurting so badly that he was just about ready to ask for tonic when he opened the door to his room. 

Lucien was there, he was surprised as he got pushed back into his room and into his desk chair.

" Let me see your wings," He said and crossed his arms shifting his weight more to his right leg, perhaps he wanted to mimic Nesta in her stubborness.

He knew that Lucien would be able to stay up the whole night as he has done before so he just gave up and turned his back towards him opening his wings to their full length. He could feel gentle fingers run lines on each wing, wincing on certain spots and shivering at others, he felt if this held up much longer then he would let go of the glamour and expose his wounds.

" How come you were wincing at some points then shivering at others. It is everything but cold in here," It came as a surprise to Azriel that neither his brothers nor the High Lady's sisters ever told him about the vulnerability of Illryian wings.

" Would you like me to show you how it feels?" And when he saw Lucien nod he let one of his hands gently graze his lovers back and even though he barely touched his spine the reaction was all the same, he could visibly see Lucien shiver under his hand.

" And the wincing?" Lucien asked hoarsely, like all the breath was taken out of him. Unsheathing a dagger he showed it to the ginger then threw it as hard and fast as he could, Lucien flinched at that as he jumped to get the weapon back.

" Imagine that but in your back," 

" How come you don't let the doctors take care of your wings like Cassian?" He asked in understanding, and took a step closer.

" Because of my brothers, that's why I don't trust anyone in fact with my wounds, I have the fear they're like my brothers," He said and looked down at his feet before Lucien's hand was on his chin, which made him look at the youngest Beron son.

He felt it as Lucien kissed both of the palms of his hand then said, " If anyone understands you and your life, if there's anyone who knows the pain you went through it's me, my dear. Let me at least treat those wings with tonic so they don't hurt as much.

Soon, he left, and Azriel leaned against the wall with a few tears breaking free of his otherwise emotionless face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ There's a next part to this where they're dancing and Mor finds them. I would make this an actual story but I'm too lazy so yeah]:)

3rd person

**Lucien Vanserra**

The castle was quiet as the youngest Beron son walked through each corridor before he found the right one, the infirmary, and looked in awe at the vast amount of potions and other delicate trinkets stored in the big room. He began to look for gel to disinfect and magically heal Azriel's broken wings and in the process came to realize Rhysand was there too. Coincidentally, the gel was where the high lord was sifting through potions so there was no choice in Lucien's mind but to make conversation while he was there.

" I would never expect the most powerful High Lord to be in here," Lucien said standing on the tips of his toes to reach a potion and read the title, headache cure, very blunt the title was but he kept it anyway from what he heard of Elain regarding Azriel's headaches.

" Not for me no, I usually hide it with a lot of glamour," Rhysand said and they both laugh at that, having dealt or having been an Illryian, " It's actually Feyre that decided to fight Cassian and to be honest I haven't a clue on who's hurt worse," 

" I am just surprised that Nesta didn't hurt Cassian after the training session," He said as the both had walked down the hall.

" There's a reason why I both have a bruise on my cheek and practically the whole infirmary's pain tonics," And Lucien just was confused at this claim.

" Oh?"

" I tried to break up Nesta and Cassian fighting but having me barge in on their fight proved to be the wrong thing to do. She punched me in the face and finally everyone cooled off enough for me to leave them with Amren," He said wincing as he touched his cheek.

" She has tremendous strength for being the smallest of the sisters," He said about to open the door to Azriel's room.

" Don't doubt her. See you at dinner, Lucien,"

" You too,"

Once he opened the door he came to realize that Azriel was most likely on the balcony as the room was empty but well cleaned, _so much like Az,_ Lucien thought as he had stepped on the balcony to see him on the floor looking down at the city, with a glint in his eye. He could see the pain that Azriel was trying to hold through gritted teeth and it hurt him to see the poor shadowsinger that way. 

" I brought the tonic," Lucien whispered and let a hand entwine in the others.

" Thank you," Azriel whispered back as he's brought to a stool near a vanity that Elain had given him as a gift for letting her use his Truth-Teller.

Lucien could see the glamour that he was still trying to hold onto the glamour, his jaw clenched, hands balled up in fists. Putting the tonics back on the counter he had kissed Azriel's cheek and went to his ear where he could smell cedar in his hair while he spoke.

" Let go of the glamour before I start kissing your wings," He said smirking as he say Azriel's red tinted face.

" Just promise that you won't look at me like a kicked puppy when you see the wounds," He said clearing his throat.

" To all I hold dear I'll just fix your wings," Then Azriel had nodded and soon Lucien had him out in the garden, sitting out, looking at the stars.


End file.
